


告解室

by owllwo



Category: Original Work
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23000062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owllwo/pseuds/owllwo
Summary: 有一把枪在他的书桌里





	1. Six feet under

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有一把枪在他的书桌里

有一把枪在他的书桌抽屉里。  
他没法停止思考这件事，因为那是一把枪在他的书桌抽屉里。左轮手枪，六发子弹，在抽屉里，在他每天坐在前面写作的，书桌抽屉里。  
是他在路上捡到的，地上扔着一把有磨损痕迹但完整地装填了六枚子弹的手枪。他不知道是谁扔的，在原地等了十分钟也没有人来认领，所以他把它捡走了。他觉得那应该是上帝的旨意，上帝从天上给他扔了一把手枪下来，但上帝没说要他拿着这把手枪做什么。  
他也不知道自己要做什么，只是回到家习惯性地坐在书桌前被手枪顶住了腰然后随手把它抽出来，又随手打开了面前的抽屉扔了进去。  
沉重的，漆黑的金属，和他的铅笔圆珠笔钢笔中性笔还有无数活页纸一起，躺在他的书桌抽屉里。  
他一天要坐在书桌前十个小时，他是个讲故事的人。以前他能讲出很多故事来，也有很多人听，他想可能是自己被那些人宠坏了，听过太多的掌声和欢呼就回不去没有观众的时代。但他写不出来了，他只是出于本能坐在书桌前，回忆他每天听到的看到的想到的，试图把有用的东西抽出来组成一个故事，但他发现他做不到了，他没法写出故事。于是他退而求其次，选择先写一个段子，还是不行。好像灵感的源泉只是喷发了一会儿就完全被堵上了。  
他没法停止强迫式地要自己去编新的故事，他怀念那段日子，怀念有观众有掌声有欢呼的日子。新的时代不一样了，他写出的故事甚至不能让他自己满意。但他在努力去回到那个时候，只是把自己按在书桌前，拿出笔，拿出本子，纸张被墨水晕出一个又一个圆形但他的故事好像被锁在那一口只喷发了一小会儿的源泉里。  
他试着去找别人说过这些事情，但出于该死的自尊心他讲过一次之后就不会再讲。一个人说一次一个人说一次，最后所有人都说遍了他也没能突破桎梏把那该死的被堵住了的泉眼凿开。他无法控制颤抖，整晚整晚地做噩梦，想到他写不出来的那些故事，想到无法再被取悦的那些观众。  
别人说他很正常，还是会笑会哭会吃会喝，甚至还有一份工作。  
那你在因为这件小事担心什么呢？  
你在担心什么呢？  
这件小事？  
他没法跟别人解释他也没法跟自己解释。他哭过的次数和纸上的墨点一样多，他抓不住那些精灵了，他失去他的森林了。  
可能是上帝来接他了。他想。但是上帝要一个不会说故事的的说故事人干嘛呢？他不可抑制地把自己困在说故事的人这样一个框架里，那是他自认为获得成就的地方，他不能不去想它。  
还是说杀人呢？他手抖得厉害，不得不把笔用力扎进纸张里才能停止颤抖，他杀了很多人了。出现在他脑子里的那些人，每当他试图让自己不去想他们的时候总会出现一把大刀，像是切蛋糕一样把他们拦腰截断。  
但是有六发子弹。他恍然大悟，杀掉自己只需要一颗，剩下还有五颗。他不需要做二选一，这是一道全选题。  
勤俭节约是美德。  
第一颗给角色，那些生活在自己大脑里现在被带到人世间但永远不会属于他的角色。  
第二颗给纸，曾经记录下无数个故事也被撕毁了无数张因为再也写不出来的故事。  
第三颗给笔，铅笔圆珠笔钢笔中性笔，用来记录但挤不出的灵感像写不出的水。  
第四颗给编辑部，他坐着的这个书桌，让他的故事能够被大家所知，能被大家阅读。短暂地为他带来掌声和欢呼，短暂地为他带来快乐但随之而来的是更大的焦虑和挫折。他不得不把自己的大脑挤干才能勉强写出两个句子，不知道是在讨观众还是自己的欢心。  
第五颗给观众，没有观众就没有他。他站在舞台上，聚光灯打得他看不清台下的观众，他想大概是有很多人在下面坐着的，至少曾经是。说到底是他太追求虚荣了，他希望有更多的观众更多的掌声更多的欢呼，他没法停止追求这些甚至超过了追求自己的故事。  
原来我是这么被抛弃的。他躺在床上。相比起来自杀就是很简单的事情，尤其是在你有一把枪的情况下。  
时间已经很迟了，书桌的灯还开着，流浪狗仿佛都睡了，连大招牌霓虹灯都关了。明天狗还是会醒来狂吠，大招牌霓虹灯还是会在日落后准时亮起，太阳依旧升起，阳光还会照到他的桌子上，但灵感之光永远不会来了。  
其实他想过很多次自杀，有时候只是“自杀”这个关键词一闪而过有时候会认真考虑，怎么自杀呢？现代医学的发达程度体现在只要你选择在城里能被发现的地方结束生命，你还有很大的概率被勤勤恳恳的医生们从死神的镰刀下拉回来。虽然人情冷漠，活下去的第一步是能被人发现。他长长地叹了口气，感受到自己的肺萎缩下去，胸廓逐渐缩小，人好像又变回了母亲子宫里的样子。  
他长时间处在一种矛盾思想里。他想自己能被看到，又不喜欢被看到的结果是自己刻意出现在人们的视线中。他不希望自己被看作一个小丑，这样说好像在看轻小丑这个职业。他下意识地反思自己。他希望自己永远是好的，不论是自视还是他视。但和世界不会纯白也不会纯黑一样，他也不是纯善的。  
然而他只是懂得了道理而无法实际应用于自我检查。他想起很久以前自己看过的一句话，很没头没尾的，看起来很适合当人生格言的一句话，听过很多道理，仍然过不好这一生。他伸出手来比成船的样子，被灯光在白墙上放大，模糊的阴影一晃一晃地从房间的这一头航行到那一头。  
他的人生好短，三百六十五个日夜乘以二十二，再加几个多出来的一天。他二十二年的人生里有一半的时间都曾在属于自己的世界里飞翔过。永无岛，neverland，他念了两遍。是永远到不了的地方无法实现的梦想。他曾以为自己会是世界上少数几个有幸登岛的人。  
上帝啊如果你真的存在。他喃喃到，平躺在床上双腿伸直，脑袋规规矩矩地垫着枕头，双手在胸前交叉，永恒的睡眠一定要选一个最舒服的姿势。以后不要再给予我快乐了，太贪心的人不配拥有稍纵即逝的美好。  
棺材要放在六英尺的地下，要是实木的，里面要铺丝绒的垫子。他又忍不住开始想。我的葬礼上要有花，红色的蓝色的黄色的紫色的，只有我是白色的就好了。不要告诉我的家人也不要告诉我的朋友，大概很少有人知道我是为什么而死，我太自私了，我是为自己而死的。  
但死人什么也不知道。


	2. 下雨天

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 下雨啦

春天总是下很多雨。早上醒来之前就开始下，打在金属遮雨棚上本来不大的雨都被声音衬得大了起来，噼噼啪啪地跑到梦里把梦都绕上一层雨帘。然后整个白天都雨水不停，到了傍晚才停了一会儿，一直到晚上要睡的时候又下起来，遮雨棚灵敏地响起来，把她睡意打到天边去。  
她叼了根烟趴在窗台，雨是另外一个方向的，开了窗也只感受到夹着湿气的风的寒意。雨下了几分钟就停了，她掏出打火机来点着火，烟气在潮湿的空气里迅速消散。过了一会儿就听见楼上住户用力关窗的声音，她知道楼上那个妹妹特别讨厌烟味，也不单单是香烟的味道，还有烧菜的味道中药的味道，以及施工的时候从远远的工地上飘过来的燃料燃烧不全的气味。  
大部分气体总是向上飘，她吐出一口烟气。她曾经以为自己永远不会抽烟，也不会喝酒，小时候的她讨厌烟味也讨厌酒味，更早一点的时候连咖啡和茶都讨厌。后来开始喝茶，再后来喝咖啡，喝原味咖啡，不加奶不加糖。当时她就想总有一天自己会抽烟喝酒吧？感觉像是一点点接受生活的苦，太脆弱的灵魂不得不靠一点外界的锚才能继续存在于这个世界上，苦味是一种，刺激性的味道是另一种。  
但她喝酒总是不到喝醉就头痛欲裂，所以心情不好的时候常忍着头痛一杯一杯地灌，灌到身体的代谢跟不上酒精摄入的速度，乙醇开始侵蚀神经，把大脑泡在一缸液体里，看什么都晕乎乎的，听什么都非常遥远。  
雨又开始下了，春天就是这样，下一会儿你以为它停了，但很快还是雨，春天是被水泡着的，这样才能长出新的植物来。她的烟抽完了，她把烟头按在桌上的烟灰缸里，看到电脑的时间是22：43。在每天——可能也不是每天，她总能看到一架飞机在十一点左右的时候飞过她所在的城市上空，她想那应该是固定班次。但下雨的时候看不到，是它没飞还是在云层上面呢？她几乎没坐过飞机，短暂的飞行经历不算很好，她在长大以后坐交通工具总晕，汽车晕公交车晕火车晕，飞机也晕，交通工具启动没多久就开始昏昏沉沉，但不至于晕到呕吐，她只是晕的要睡着，闭上眼睛摇摇晃晃的交通工具就变成要摇摇晃晃的摇篮。虽然她觉得自己小时候睡的床应该是一张固定的铁床，但她在摇晃的交通工具里总是不自觉地睡着，仿佛某种久远的记忆暂时占领了她的躯体。  
可能是在交通工具上睡得太多，她在平坦安稳的床上总是失眠，一点点细小的声响、光亮都能让她惊醒，从半睡眠甚至完全的睡眠中。所以她用过眼罩用过耳塞，但耳塞没有很好的作用，所以她又选择了白噪音。听得最多的是火炉和下雨的声音，她关了灯躺在床上，今天外面没有灯照进她的房间，但她还是带上了眼罩。  
下雨啦。


	3. Can you help me kill myself?

“你能帮我自杀吗？”她在信箱里找到这封信，或者说明信片更合适。一张纸，上面用蓝色的墨水写着一句话。

家里的蓝墨水没了。她只是想到这件事。

这是一封奇怪的信，没有姓名，没有地址，也没有署名。可能是邮递员投错了。在去超市的路上她这么想。

上一次她收到的信还是很久以前家里寄来的，通知她出席姐姐的婚礼。如果要给所有的事情排个序，婚姻会是她的生活里排在最最末尾的事情。她甚至恐惧婚姻，这种恐惧不局限于对她自己结婚的恐惧，她甚至对其他人结婚也感到恐惧。她怕自己在婚礼上叫新人快逃，逃离这爱情的坟墓，逃离自由的葬礼，逃到哪里都可以，只要婚姻不是最终的目的地。

她最后没去。她的母亲希望她去，她也曾试图说服自己接受婚姻，这样她可以活得快乐一点，幸福一点，家里为她定义的“幸福”。

路上太冷了，从车站到她家只有短短几步路，但她提着购物袋的手已经僵掉。冬天，她想，在夏天的时候希望冬天来临并不是喜欢冬天，只是在逃避夏天。她没有特别喜欢哪个季节，但毫无疑问最讨厌正在进行的季节。冬天太冷，冷得十指僵硬，写字不灵活打字也不灵敏。

她偶尔会想要不要给家里写信，自从上次那封婚礼请柬以来她再没往家里写过信。但写信说什么呢？反正不管说什么最后收到的回信无非是劝她放下梦想好好生活。

好好生活多难啊，所以她总是放弃写信。她烧了一壶水，刚泡好的咖啡让她的手指重新变得灵活。

但这次她决定要写。她在心里感谢了一下那封投错的信件，拧开了新买的墨水。在下笔的一瞬间她发现了问题，她买成了红墨水。都是黑色的盖子黑色的玻璃瓶，草草地装在一样的白盒子里。用红墨水写家书多少有点不合适。她盖上那瓶墨水，决定明天再去买一瓶。刚还觉得写信是老天爷的旨意现在又在想是不是红墨水也是老天爷叫她别写。

第二天她又收到了。“你能帮我自杀吗？”一样的句子，一样的白纸，没有地址，没有收信人，没有寄信人，唯一的区别是这次是用红墨水写的。

她盯着问号看了太久，久到再移开视线的时候视野当中都有个黑点。难道是附近小孩的恶作剧吗？她把那封信收起来，放在邮箱上面，跟昨天那封放在一起，上面贴了便利贴告诉邮差是不是送错了。但今天她没有别的信件了，邮差没来。

帮谁自杀？谁需要自杀？如果这个人要自己帮他自杀，又不署名，她怎么知道要帮助谁呢？她查找医院电话，询问是否有精神卫生科，告诉他们这里有人想自杀。

她没有打给医院。第一是她突然觉得这是不是应该打给消防员或者警察更合适，第二是她想人反正都要死的。这个想法让她吓了自己一跳，在她心里自己突然变成一个冷血的人。但她反过来安慰自己，人确实是终有一死，也不应该干涉他人的决定。

她有时候也会这样。在高楼上的时候，在车流汹涌的马路边的时候，在锋利的餐具身前的时候。她很难说自己在那种时候到底想不想有人来拉她一把或者推她一把，但做出死亡的决定是艰难且痛苦的，从这个方面来说她不是一个坚强的人。

她今天没有出门，因为下雨了。

然后又是那封信，和前一天一模一样，没有收信人，没有寄信人，也没有地址，也是红色的墨水，好像这个写信的人跟她一样蓝墨水用完买错了红色。

“你能帮我自杀吗？”

她今天也没有出门。


End file.
